Users are becoming more dependent on their mobile devices. As a result, some users no longer have a landline based telephone at their homes. However, given the portability of the mobile devices, the mobile devices can be misplaced. For example, a user may place the mobile device down when the user arrives at home. Later on, when the user needs to use the mobile device, the user may have forgotten where the mobile device was placed. As a result, the user can spend time looking for the misplaced mobile device which not only wastes time but can also frustrate the user. In order to find the misplaced mobile device, some users may use another device, such as a landline based telephone or another mobile device, to call the misplaced mobile device and listen for a ring emanating from the misplaced mobile device. However, in the event the ringer of the misplaced mobile device is set to a low volume or turned off, the user may not be able to locate the misplaced mobile device. If the misplaced mobile device is at a different location than the user, the user will not be able to locate the misplaced mobile device. For example, if a mobile device was left in an office, the user may not be able to locate the mobile device if the user is searching in a house. Using a conventional location system, the user may obtain a general location of the misplaced mobile device. For example, using a second communication device, such as a landline based telephone, another mobile device or a computer, the user can obtain the global positioning system (GPS) coordinates or a general location of the misplaced mobile device. The general location can be an address associated with the GPS coordinates. However, simply knowing the location of the misplaced mobile device may not be sufficient to locate the misplaced mobile device.